Cross Worlds
by michelle623
Summary: Sam and Austin bumps into each other at the library what would happen, will they become an item or will the two different worlds their  from cause the two a chance of happiness
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella story

What if Sam and Austin accidentally bumped into each other one day at the library after the dance

Authors note: very different events from the actual movie. I own nothing but the thoughts that comes to my head

It all started the night of the earthquake the night I lost my best-friend, the night I lost the only person who will ever love me. I lost my dad that night and that night always hunts me, that's the reason I am here today cleaning the floors of my dad diner , oops I mean Fiona's dinner, Fiona my evil wicked stepmother who after my dad died took everything he had his house, money, cars, and diner, even the workers in his diner. Here I am taking away all my anger and frustration out on the floor. I can't wait till I graduate early and head off to Princeton. "Sam, why are you still here you need to be getting to school" Rhonda said. I stopped scrubbing the floor to look up to the only mother figure in my life, Rhonda has been there for me ever since my dad died. "I know Rhonda, but I have to finish, Fiona told me to clean the diner" I told her. Rhonda let out a sigh. "no Sam you go to school and I'll handle Fiona, now go!" I knew there was no winning when it came down to Rhonda, so I got up and headed off to pick up my best friend Carter.

After I picked up we headed off to school, a day of troubles and popular kids who can't get over themselves. We scanned the parking lot for a spot to park. Carter called out "there's one!" as I tried to turn into the parking spot as Shelby and her friends cut across and parked. "aww diner girl, were you going to park here!" Shelby said as her and friends started laughing. "Yea the white zone is for cool kids only, no freaks or geeks" Shelby said. She just doesn't know when to shut up. I crunk my car and the parking spot I was aiming for was took by the one the only Austin Ames. "Carter who knew finding a parking spot would be so difficult" I said as Carter started laughing I drove till I found a parking spot on the opposite side of the parking lot. Well time to start my day.

~Austin~

I live in a world full of popularity, and stereotypical people. My life as North Valley High School's star quarterback, student body president, popular guy dating the popular girl, Austin Ames is who every one thinks of me to be, but not who I actually am. Who I really am is closet poet, sweet sensitive guy who is madly in love with someone named Princetongirl818, she is someone I met over the Internet in a Princeton chat room, we just clicked and we have been talking ever since. Never have I ever seen or talked to her in person, I don't even know her real name.

I woke that morning with Princetongirl on my mind, she always tell me that every morning before school she is a work so I would wait until lunch time to text her. I got dress that morning and headed downstairs, "hey there my USC man" my dad Andy said. "Hey pops" I said. See my dad has this dreams of his that I will go on to play college football at USC. I grabbed my car keys and a apple and headed out the door. I went and picked up my best friends Ryan and David and headed off to school. I scanned for a parking spot "there's one!" David said. "got it" I sped into the spot, I was too late to notice that there's was an old blue car headed for the same spot as she pumped her brakes. We got out and I noticed Shelby and her friends laughing about who they call her "diner girl" I didn't know her name. David decided to join in on the laughter "hey diner girl bring me a breakfast burrito" he yelled she backed out, whispered something to who I believed was her boyfriend and drove away. It hurts me to know that my "friends" could be so cruel to someone who seemed so sweet and innocence.

~Sam~

I made it through first block, which is always a drag for me. I headed to the library when I felt my phone vibrate it was a text message from the guy I met during a Princeton chat room, he goes by nomad, I opened my phone and read the text "how's your day" I was too busy responding back when I bumped into a tall blonde haired guy our phones fell "oops I'm sorry" I said finally looking up. When I looked up I saw that I had bumped into Austin Ames. I felt the need to apologize some more "Austin I'm so so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" he chuckled "hey don't worry bout it" he said as we both bent to pick up our phone. I picked mine up expecting to see the message I had just sent him but instead I saw a response that when I realized he had my phone and I had his.

~Austin~

"Princetongirl…" my mind was racing, have I finally met the girl I have spent many months, chatting with. Was "Diner girl" princetongirl818, I'm in love with diner girl.

Author's Note 2: This is just something I thought of when watching the movie please review if you want me to continue writing I have a lot planned for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Sam POV~

"Princeton girl" I looked up my mind was racing, Austin Ames is nomad. "Nomad" I said. "I can't believe it's you" he said. I shook my head in disappointment "yea not so happy it was me, so I guess I will be leaving" I said as I turned and walked out of the library. I wasn't surprised that this was the way Austin was going to treat me once he figured out it was me. I just can't seem to understand how nomad was Austin Ames. I was walking in the hall when I bumped into Carter. "Carter, hey what are you doing out of class" I asked him. He chuckled "Mr. Thomas kicked me out, saying something about my humming of show tunes were distracting" I tried my best to smile back at Carter but for some reason the whole thing with Austin is really getting to me and before I knew it I felt a tear run down my face. "Sam what's wrong" Carter asked pulling me into a hug. I sniffled "I bumped into Austin, he's nomad, and he's disappointed that I'm his Princeton girl" I told him. "Sam if he cares more about what people will think he doesn't deserve you" Carter said. "I think I'm going to go home, now" I said. "Yea I will cover for you" Carter said. I walked out of the building and headed to my car. My phone vibrated it was a message from Fiona telling me to get to the diner. "Will I ever get a break?"

~Austin~

I found my Princeton girl and I let her get away. She thinks i am disappointed that she was Princeton. Maybe a little shocked but I was upset are disappointed. The bell rung signaling time for 2nd block but instead of heading towards class I went to the friendship circle to think, I just needed to think. I sat down and begin to think of every possible consequence of me dating Sam "diner girl". I was in deep thought when I felt somebody sit next to me and lay their head on my shoulder it was Shelby "why aren't you in class... Ooo are we skipping, where are we going" she asked in a excited voice. "No we're not skipping I have bigger problems" I told her but she didn't seem to care "oh for the Halloween dance I was thinking that we could go as Barbie and Ken" she continued to ramble on and I continued as if I was listening to her. She finally got up gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off. I looked up and saw Ryan walking towards me "dude why aren't you in class" I asked him. "Class is empty we have a sub" he replied. He took a seat next to me "what's on your mind" he asked. "Princeton girl" I told him. Ryan is the only person other than Sam herself who knows me, who I really want to be. "What about her" he asked. "I know who she is we accidentally bumped into each other while we were texting each other" Ryan's face lit up "that's great bro, who is she" he said getting excited. I dropped my head and said "Sam Montgomery" he begin thinking "who is that" he asked. "Diner girl" I told. He face lit up again "bro she is hot, so are you two together" he asked "no I was in a state of shock that I actually met her and she thought I was upset that she was Princeton girl and she ran off" I said. "Dude you didn't go after her" he said slapping my head. "hey I needed to think, what will people say-" Ryan cut me off and said "dude who cares, you are happy whenever you message or email her, who cares what other people think it's what's make you happy" he said. "your rite dude, hey I'll catch you later" I ran off towards the parking lot hoped in my car and before I knew it I was at Fiona's diner and walked through the door and there she was, I walked up to the counter and sat down. I was hoping she was the one to serve me and not the other lady and sure enough she was. "hey what would you like" she asked. I stared into her eyes and said "you..."


	3. authors note

Authors Note: Hey Everyone I feel like I am letting everyone down. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I will….. WILL continue writing this story, I have read everyone comments I love you all for them

LIVE…LAUGH…LOVE


End file.
